


i know i got some magic buried deep in my heart

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	1. Chapter 1

You come twisted, twisted

by your own stories and scars

Patiently sitting

Tranquil, transfixed

Letting me read them

Figure you out without words

But life isn't that simple

No matter what you lay all out there

Learned my lesson, baby boy

Transparent and paper thin

Your yellowed edge take to the

Flame too easy. 

I'd fight for you

Fight for me

Fight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

black heart, black soul

Black hole

Nervously anticipating

What could be the beginning 

Of the end

Think positively

Think happy fucking thoughts

And she holds my chin 

"You need to smile"

Adolescent and curious

Back in uncertain skin

That pulls across achy bones

Like a tornado

The aftermath of a hurricane

You need to smile, please smile

And sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

21 stories

About children's theater

14 stories

About dance lessons & dreams

5 marriage proposals

And a matching set of dark circles

And tired lines under your eyes

I'm doing everything I can

Be in the shadows

Watch them devour you

Right in front of my eyes

"All yours" in the cab. On the subway

Sitting too close to be anything but friends

With a secret. Secret language

Secret plans, secret lives

If. I were to tell you it makes me uneasy

Watching you smile while they pick you apart

Save the pieces they need for later

But you're living your dream, baby boy

And I ain't about to step in your way.


	4. Chapter 4

say jump

I'll ask how high

say come to me

no expectations, nothing needed

and i'll show up at your door

say fall to your knees

I'll say please


	5. Chapter 5

I see you

ghost of my past

Haunting my dreams

Keeping me tethered to the now

I see you

My shadow

Still as night in the crowd

I see you


	6. Chapter 6

Stars in his eyes

Watch his heart grow bigger

"Always appreciate where you are"

sage words over juice made of grass clippings

His words flow quick off the tip of his tongue

Squeezes the hand holding his under the table

"And how the hell you got here"


End file.
